Pi'maat
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: *Academy AU* Professor Spock is resigned to his life of loneliness, realizing that he would never have the kind of relationship his mother has with his father. That is, until he meets James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy. After an accident in the lab leaves Spock under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac, Jim and Leonard are the only ones who can help. Mpreg McSpirk
1. Chapter 1

Spock was never one who believed in love at first sight. It just wasn't logical or realistic. All that changed, however, when two cadets walked past him, one gesturing wildly. Spock caught himself staring and turned his head just as the one gesturing ran into his shoulder, knocking the PADDs from his hands. Spock bent down to gather them as the others did as well. Spock looked up, staring right into clear, blue eyes and beautifully complex, hazel eyes. The men the eyes belonged to were just as appealing. One with blond hair and sharp features, the other with brown hair and more mature, but just as gorgeous. Spock could feel himself beginning to blush. He cursed himself as he felt the blood rushing to the tips of his ears.

"Hey, sorry about that." the blond said. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Dammit Jim! I told you to watch where you're going!" Jim was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"Chill Bones. He's fine." Jim turned imploring, blue eyes onto Spock. "You're fine, right?" Spock had to clear his throat before speaking.

"I am." he said. That was when Jim noticed his uniform.

"So, you're a professor?" he asked. Spock nodded as he stood.

"That is an illogical question, seeing as I am wearing a professor's uniform, but yes." 'Bones', Spock was sure that wasn't his real name, shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"Damn hobgoblin." Jim looked at his companion, sharply.

"Be nice, Bones." Jim looked back to Spock, handing him the PADDs he had picked up. As he handed them over, his finger brushed Spock's. Spock sucked in a breath as he got a flash of that warm, magnificent mind. He longed to touch him again, just to explore and wrap himself in that mind. Spock hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them. Jim was just staring at him, a confused look on his face tinged with amusement. "I'm Jim Kirk." he said. "This is Leonard McCoy. And, you are?" he asked.

"Spock."

"Well, Spock, it was nice to meet you."

~x~x~x~

Jim and Leonard were walking to their next class and Jim was chatting animatedly once more. This time, it was about a different topic, though.

"So, Spock was hot."

"No, Jim!" Leonard said. Jim turned his most innocent look onto the man.

"C'mon, Bones! It's not like we haven't done it before." Leonard sighed in exasperation. It was true. Their relationship was odd. Occasionally, they would invite a third party to bed, but in all of those instances, they were shit-faced drunk. The next morning was always highly awkward. He couldn't believe Jim wanted to bring someone to bed _sober_. He also couldn't believe that other person was a Vulcan, of all species.

"Even _if_ I did agree to that, you wouldn't have any luck convincing him. He's a _Vulcan_. They're all prudes."

"Ohhhh, Bonesy thought he was hot!" Jim exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Leonard just grumbled and sped up so that Jim had to run to keep up with him.

~x~x~x~

That night, Spock looked into the cadet files and did some research on James Kirk and Leonard McCoy. What he found was both disheartening and pleasing. Their pasts and the reasons they joined Starfleet were quite morose and Spock found himself sympathizing with the two men. They were both incredibly smart, Kirk being a genius, and both had excellent grades. Next, he pulled up their pictures, side by side. He stared, brown eyes roving over every feature of both men. They were very attractive. He felt his heart speed up in his side. In reality, he knew neither of them would even consider him as a potential mate. They were both too human. After all, McCoy had already called him a xenophobic name. Just as fast as his heart had sped up, an ache blossomed in his abdomen. He had resigned himself to loneliness, accepted that a loveless bonding was in his future. Still, though he would never admit it, it hurt to find someone so perfect only to realize that nothing would ever come of it. Still, if he happened to run into them again, there wouldn't be any harm, would there?

~x~x~x~

Well, things ended up progressing faster than Spock thought they would. Spock was in the lab late that night, everyone else had gone to their campus housing or their off-campus apartments. Spock had a few things he needed to finish up before he left for the night. Turning around, Spock's arm collided with a couple of beakers filled with different liquids and they fell to the ground, the glass shattering on impact. Spock cursed under his breath and leaned down to pick up some of the larger pieces. When he did, he noticed a pleasing aroma coming from the spilled liquids. Thinking nothing of it, he quickly cleaned up the mess and finished up in the lab.

The first indication that something was wrong came when Spock noticed he was hot, sweating. It was the middle of winter and the outside temperature was forty-five degrees Fahrenheit. It should have been freezing to him, being from a planet like Vulcan and all, but he had taken his jacket off before he even began the walk home and was still sweating. When his clothes began to itch and he felt compelled to take them off, he realized that something was very wrong. Not a moment later, all his blood was being diverted to a certain part of his anatomy. It was then that his mind put two and two together. Whatever those liquids were that he knocked over must have combined to make some kind of airborne aphrodisiac. Spock tried to breathe deeply, but was finding it difficult. His heart was pounding in his side and he had to stop walking for a moment, bending over and clutching his side. That was when he heard it. Voices in the distance. This wasn't what he needed. The fear of being taken advantage of in this state was a very real fear. He may, normally, be stronger than humans, but this was not a normal situation. As the voices came closer, Spock thought about trying to run before the people that the voices belonged to saw him.

"Hey, are you alright, buddy?" Too late. Spock lifted his head slightly, coming face to face with none other than Jim Kirk. Great. Spock tried to respond only for it to come out as a grunt. Still bent over, he heard the sound of a tricorder and looked up again. It seemed Leonard carried the machine with him wherever he went. "Spock?" he heard Jim say, as if he couldn't believe that it was the professor that they found in this state.

"Dammit." He heard Leonard swear. "His readings are all over the place. Increased adrenaline and testosterone. Accelerated heart rate and respiration. What happened to you, man?" Spock spoke to the best of his ability.

"Chemicals...lab...spilled." Spock hesitated to breathe for a second. "Powerful aphrodisiac."

"Oh." Jim said dumbly. "OH!" he said again after the words hit him. He put his hand on Spock's shoulder in a comforting manner which only served to elicit a moan from the man that was utterly pornographic. Jim jerked his hand away and exchanged a worried glance with Leonard. Both men straightened Spock up, furious blushes on all three of their faces. Jim took out his PADD from the bag he carried and held it out for Spock.

"What's your address?"

~x~x~x~

Somehow, the three of them were able to make it to Spock's apartment with relative ease. It was lucky the two humans were able to find him when they did as his condition deteriorated with each passing moment. They helped him into the apartment and back to the bedroom. After Jim and Leonard got Spock into his bed, they turned to leave. When they reached the bedroom door, Jim looked back at the bed. Spock was writhing and groaning, seemingly in an immense amount of pain. Jim turned to Leonard.

"We've gotta help him somehow." he whispered. Leonard huffed.

"Yeah, well, there's only one way to do that."

"You don't think I know that?!" Jim asked angrily. This was really getting to him. Ever since they met, he couldn't get the raven-haired Vulcan out of his mind. He found that he couldn't allow the man to suffer through this alone. He turned and strode to the bed with purpose. When he reached the bed, he took a hand and gently laid it on the overheated skin of Spock's cheek.

"Spock, look at me." he said. Lust-filled, dilated eyes turned onto Jim. "I need you to listen, okay?" When Spock nodded, he continued. "I can help you with this, but only with your permission." Spock nodded vehemently.

"It would be an honor." he said in a raspy voice that went straight to Jim's groin. In the background, Leonard made a noise of disbelief.

"Well, at least we know he's coherent enough to consent. Are Vulcans so well spoken in _every_ situation?" Jim just rolled his eyes at the man. He started taking off his clothes and looked back at his boyfriend.

"Are you going to join us?" he asked. Leonard looked uncomfortable for a moment before moving toward the bed, removing his shirt as he went.

"I guess." he mumbled. Jim just grinned at him then looked back to Spock. Jim was now in his boxer-briefs and thought Spock was far too clothed for his liking. By the time Leonard made it to the bed, he was also down to his underwear. Jim moved to him and kissed the man soundly. Spock, who was watching from below half-lidded eyes, groaned.

"Thank you." Jim whispered to Leonard before turning back to Spock. "Now, help me get him undressed." he grinned.

Between the two of them, they were able to get the Vulcan undressed. It was made even more difficult, however, as he was moaning the entire time, the sound turning on both humans. By the time they were all naked, Jim and Leonard were very erect. They both climbed on the bed, Jim immediately going for Spock's mouth and Leonard going for his neck. Spock, in a very un-Vulcan like manner, groaned loudly into Jim's mouth at the contact. When Leonard reached Spock's collarbone, Jim deepened the kiss he was sharing with the man under him, tongues battling for dominance. The kiss went on for a while until it was broken by a gasp when Leonard closed his lips around a pert nipple. Jim took a moment to really look at Spock. The Vulcan's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his entire body flushed a beautiful emerald color. Jim went for Spock's other nipple and Leonard leaned up to kiss the man under him.

Spock noticed, in the back of his mind, that Leonard's kiss was significantly different than Jim's. While both were equally pleasurable, Jim's was softer, while Leonard's was more abrasive, like the man himself. For Spock, this was a dream come true, both of the men he had come to desire naked and in his bed. The Vulcan was slightly ashamed by all of the vocalizations he was making. He couldn't help it, though. The sensations he was feeling, that these two men were causing, were phenomenal. This was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Spock yelled out when he felt a wet warmth engulf his member. He was in such a state of pleasure that he couldn't even tell who's mouth was on him. He could only writhe and groan on the bed.

Leonard hummed around the length in his mouth. It was, obviously, different than Jim's. It was slightly longer and less girthy than his boyfriend's. It was also green in color, which concerned Leonard at first, but he quickly got over that when he tasted it. Spock tasted slightly sweet. It was a pleasant and addicting taste. Leonard sucked and bobbed his head up and down as Spock grabbed the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Leonard looked up from under his lashes and noticed Jim watching him. The blond had taken his own length in hand and watched the other two as his hand moved up and down his shaft. Leonard pulled himself away from Spock and moved up the bed to kiss his highly aroused boyfriend. The two shared a passionate kiss before moving back over to Spock.

"Hey, Spock, how do you want us?" Jim asked, not sure he would get a clear answer from the blissed out Vulcan.

"Both...both inside...me." he managed. Jim's eyes went wide. The prospect was very arousing to him, but he wasn't sure that Spock could take it. He knew Vulcans didn't really sleep around a lot. He can't have that much experience. Even for Jim, something like that would be difficult to take.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Spock only nodded and Jim decided that, if they were doing this, they would do it right. He looked to Leonard who looked just as nervous as he felt. He was a doctor, though, so he knew that he wouldn't let them hurt Spock. Leonard leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged around in Jim's bag for a moment. It was lucky that they had stopped at the store for some more lube on their way back from eating out. He grabbed what he was searching for and pulled it from the bag. He tossed the bottle to Jim, who opened it and slathered some on his fingers.

After Jim had stretched Spock to the best of his ability, he situated himself under the Vulcan. Spock lifted his hips, with some help from Jim and Leonard guided Jim's length inside the exotic beauty. Spock let out a positively filthy moan as he immediately began trying to bounce on the length filling him. Behind him, Leonard let out a low chuckle.

"Eager, aren't we?" While Spock was fucking himself on Jim's hardness, Leonard slipped a finger in alongside Jim. This caused simultaneous moans from both Spock and Jim. Leonard kept stretching until he felt he could safely insert himself in Spock beside Jim. Spock planted his hands on Jim's chest as he took the second length. He groaned in pain and Leonard pulled him back against his chest, kissing his neck.

"Shh, darlin'." he whispered in Spock's delicately pointed ear. Spock felt a warmth fill his abdomen at the endearment.

Once Jim and Leonard were both fully seated within Spock, they began a slow pace, one thrusting in as the other pulled out. Spock was constantly filled this way and it sent endless sparks of pleasure throughout his body. They eventually sped up to a punishing pace, both Leonard and Jim grunting while Spock yelled out in bliss, grasping behind him until he grabbed Leonard's neck. Jim began running his hands down Spock's chest until he finally reached his goal, taking his member in hand and pumping it in time with their thrusts. They only lasted a few more moments, Spock coming with a scream, muscles tightening around the lengths inside of him, milking them dry. Spock collapsed onto Jim, rolling slightly to the side and both of the other men removed themselves from his body. Leonard lay down behind Spock and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan. Spock fell asleep almost immediately, sated and happier than he had been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

As Spock awoke, the first thing he became aware of was the chill that permeated his body. He looked to either side only to discover that he was alone. An ache flared in his abdomen. Of course they left. Spock was well aware of how humans viewed sex. Even though Spock was under the effects of an aphrodisiac, he wouldn't have allowed just anyone to help him. The fact that he let the two humans that close to him meant something. At least, for him it did. Spock found himself in quite the predicament. After the events of the night before, his regard for the other men seemed to have become even deeper. The realization that what happened meant nothing to Jim and Leonard hurt, and that confused him. Spock rose from his bed and began to get ready for work. He was sore and would have a difficult time not showing it, but, in the end, he didn't regret what happened. Even just one night with the two men he found himself drawn to was enough for him, would _have_ to be enough.

~x~x~x~

Jim paced his dorm room while Leonard sat on their bed, watching him.

"Dammit man, would you sit down?!" the brunette groused.

"I can't! Oh man, I can't believe we had sex with a professor. This is bad. What if he goes to a higher up?!" Jim turned panicked blue eyes onto his boyfriend. "We're so screwed!" Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim.

"He's just as guilty as we are. He's not gonna tell anybody."

"No, no, we took advantage of him. He was under the influence." Jim countered.

"We did not. Geez. You made sure to get consent. It's not like he was drunk." Leonard said, attempting to calm Jim. "C'mon, we've got classes."

~x~x~x~

A couple of weeks went by and Spock hadn't so much as seen Jim or Leonard around at all. It was more difficult at first, but he quickly forced himself to be okay with that. Over the past few days, however, those thoughts were put on the back-burner. Spock had become increasingly sick, vomiting almost every day. He had also started feeling more emotionally vulnerable and had a problematic time controlling his mental shields, which was having an adverse effect on his ability to teach his classes. It was during one of these classes, that he was forced to acknowledge that something was wrong.

Spock was standing at the front of the classroom, teaching the lesson for the day, when he began to feel lightheaded. Spock grabbed onto the edge of his desk, attempting to steady himself. He continued teaching right up until his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, hitting the ground with a thud. There was an instant upheaval amongst the students, one rushing to Spock's side. The dark-skinned cadet carefully made sure that Spock wasn't bleeding anywhere before instructing another student to call the infirmary.

"Professor Spock!" she called, attempting to get him to wake up. When it didn't work, she just sat with him, as other students stared, until a gurney arrived to take him to the infirmary.

~x~x~x~

Nyota Uhura made her way to the table that her group of friends frequented for lunch. She was the last to arrive and looked around at everyone who was already there. Her roommate, Gaila, was sitting next to where she was going to sit. On Nyota's other side was Montgomery Scott, Scotty, as everyone called him. To Gaila's other side sat Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. And, to Scotty's other side sat Jim and Leonard. As Nyota set her tray down, she began talking, spilling the news that she had kept inside for a couple of hours.

"You will never believe what happened in my xenolinguistics class today!" she began as she sat.

"Well, what happened?" Pavel asked in his thick accent.

"Professor Spock fainted. He seemed fine one moment and the next, he was on the floor." Jim and Leonard looked each other, seemingly communicating through the glance alone. They were shocked and concerned, all at once.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Jim asked. Nyota shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he is. I think he's still in the infirmary, though. Why?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Jim gave her his best innocent look.

"No reason. Just wondering." he said, nonchalantly. Nyota raised an eyebrow in suspicion, deciding to eat her food instead of fooling with Jim and his nonsense.

~x~x~x~

Spock groaned and winced as he opened his eyes in the bright, white light. The smell of anesthetic told him that he must be in the hospital or, more likely, the infirmary at the academy. When the memory of what happened came back to him, he flushed a slight green. He was mortified that he had shown such weakness in front of an entire class of cadets. Footsteps on tile alerted Spock to the approaching doctor and he pulled himself into a sitting position on the biobed.

"Professor Spock." he greeted. "I'm Doctor M'Benga. How are you feeling?" Spock closed his eyes momentarily and took stock of how his body felt.

"I am better." he said, truthfully. Dr. M'Benga nodded and typed something into the PADD he held.

"Have you had any odd symptoms lately? Maybe strange cravings, nausea, previous lightheadedness, things of that nature?" Spock eyed the man quizzically before answering truthfully.

"Nausea. This is the first time I have had a fainting spell. Why? Are you aware of what is ailing me?" he asked. M'Benga just looked at Spock for a moment, looking like he was trying to make his mind up about something.

"Mr. Spock, it seems as though you're two and a half weeks pregnant." he paused to give Spock time to take in the news. Spock's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. Slowly, a hand, of it's own accord, came to rest on his abdomen. He could feel his heart pounding and he felt like he would loose consciousness again. He turned his eyes back on M'Benga and the man continued. "Now, don't worry, this isn't a shock to me. I specialize in Vulcan medicine and am well aware of the carriers of your species. Now, it seems that the reason you fainted was because you haven't been eating enough to support the both of you. The fetus is going to be draining nutrients from your system to grow and you need to replace those. We've given you some of what you've lost via hypo and have also given you some prenatal vitamins. Obviously, you have a choice to make, but these will help keep you and the fetus healthy until you have a chance to discuss this with your bondmate." he finished. Spock's mind was reeling, but he was able to process what was being said.

"I do not have a bondmate." he whispered. It was now time for Dr. M'Benga's eyes to widen. He had never met a sexually active Vulcan that wasn't bonded. "It is a long and private story."

"I understand. I'll give you a chance to make your decision and whe-"

"I will keep it." Spock interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock was given the rest of the day off after his fainting spell. He wasn't planning on going home, but Dr. M'Benga insisted on it. The doctor said he needed to rest. So, there he was, laying on the very bed that started all of this. Spock was still in his uniform and had his jacket and shirt pulled up, his hand caressing his abdomen mindlessly. What was he going to do? The only people he had ever slept with were Jim and Leonard so there was no question as to who could be the father. It was one or the other. How was he supposed to tell them, though. This could ruin their lives, their careers. He couldn't do that to them. On the other hand, was it fair for him to keep a child away from it's other father just because he was scared? There was one person he knew he could go to for advice, someone who had been giving him advice since he first began attending the Academy. He had to inform the Admiralty anyway.

~x~x~x~

Captain Christopher Pike sat behind his large desk, catching up on some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. Taking his reading glasses off, he called for the other person to come in. When the door swished open, he was slightly surprised to see Spock standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be home resting?" he asked. Spock simply walked in and sat in a chair opposite Pike's.

"I needed to speak with you." he said, simply.

"Okay, go on." Pike said, leaning back in his chair.

"You are aware of what happened during one of my classes today, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. Are you alright, by the way?" the elder man questioned.

"I am..." Spock hesitated. "...fine." he finished. Pike raised an eyebrow at the unusual wording. He didn't say anything, instead opting to nod for Spock to continue. "Today, I found out that I am with child." he said as emotionlessly as possible. Pike's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit.

"Wait, what? How?" Spock flushed slightly at the thought of having to explain that part. Instead, he explained about his physiology.

"There are a small number of males among my people who are called carriers. Those males are able get pregnant and have children. That particular feature developed at a time when Vulcan males far outnumbered females. It was our species' way of surviving."

"So, let me get this straight. You're one of these carriers and you're pregnant?" Pike said slowly. Spock nodded. "Did this happen on purpose?" he asked. When Spock shook his head, Pike rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "How did this happen, Spock? You're one of the most careful, meticulous people I know. This isn't like you. Are you in a relationship with the father?"

"No." Spock said quietly, hanging his head slightly. He felt his eyes begin to tear up, hormones already beginning to effect him. When Spock looked up, brown eyes full of tears, Pike's face softened. "The father is not aware of the situation." he said in a strained voice.

"Oh, Spock." Pike murmured.

"What do I do? Telling him could negatively impact his career."

"Listen, tell him. Let _him_ decide whether the risks involved are worth being in his child's life over." Spock nodded. "Go home. I'll take care of the paperwork and forward it to the Admiralty." Spock rose from his seat and headed out of the door. After the door swished closed, Pike sighed and pulled a bottle and a glass out from his drawer. He was going to need this before the day was over.

~x~x~x~

Leonard followed his colleague, Dr. M'Benga, around the infirmary like a puppy.

"C'mon, just tell me." M'Benga just kept walking, checking his PADD as he checked up on patients.

"You know I can't. Doctor patient confidentiality. You know this, McCoy." M'Benga said, amusement clear in his tone. Why do you want to know about what happened to Professor Spock so bad, anyway?" At this question, Leonard just looked away.

"No reason." he grumbled.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you better go and talk to Mr. Spock about it, cause that's all you're getting from me." Leonard huffed in frustration and walked away. A moment later, he got a call from Jim.

" _Bones! We've been summoned."_ Leonard rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

"Where? By who?"

" _It seems Professor Spock wants to see us in his office."_ Leonard flushed and cast furtive glances around him, hoping nobody would overhear this conversation.

"About what?" he whispered.

" _I don't know, but I'll meet you there."_ After Jim hung up, Leonard cursed under his breath. Of course, he wanted to know what was wrong with Spock and make sure he was okay, but this was sure to be one hell of an awkward conversation.

~x~x~x~

Spock was working on strengthening his mental shields before Jim and Leonard arrived. He would need them for this conversation. He wasn't looking forward to it, but Pike expressly said that he needed to tell the father. Which one of them was the father, he wouldn't know until later in the pregnancy, but they both needed to know now. Not a moment later, the door swished open and in walked Jim and Leonard. Jim had a smirk on his face and they both sat in the chairs opposite the desk. Spock took a deep breath before speaking.

"Gentlemen." he said. Jim just laughed.

"Dude, we had sex. I think you can call us by our names." Leonard raised a brow and looked at Jim. He could see that Jim's leg was bouncing up and down, a nervous habit of his. He was using cheeky humor to cover the fact that he was nervous as hell about this. Leonard was sure that Jim thought they were in trouble for what happened between the three of them. Spock cleared his throat, a light flush adorning his cheeks and ears. Leonard thought that was one of the most attractive things he'd ever seen.

"Jim. Leonard." he started again. "I have something very important to discuss with you. It seems that there are going to be consequences of the events of two point five weeks ago." Jim's eyes widened and Leonard cursed under his breath. Jim sighed and began to speak.

"Are we suspended? Expelled?"

"No. I am pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy the past couple of days. ^_^''''

Jim's mouth opened and closed in an impression of a goldfish and Leonard's eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-what?! B-b-but, you're a man." Jim stuttered. That was when Spock took it upon himself to explain about his species. Leonard, going into doctor mode, nodded along with Spock's description.

"Makes sense." he said. Jim whipped his head around and looked at Leonard like he was crazy.

"'Makes sense?!' Are you crazy?! Nothing about that makes sense!" A slightly hurt look flashed across Spock's face before he controlled it and he spoke.

"No matter which one of you is the father, you are not required to be a part of our lives. I understand that neither of you were remotely aware that this could happen and I will not ruin your careers."

"Wait." Jim stopped him. "Did _you_ know this could happen? And, how do you know that one of us is the father?!" he nearly yelled. Leonard gave him a sharp look.

" _Jim!_ " he admonished. Spock swallowed against the lump in his throat. This was becoming more and more difficult, emotionally.

"I was unaware this could happen. Being a hybrid, I believed myself to be sterile." Spock responded, voice beginning to quiver. "And, I was a virgin until that night with the both of you." he said quieter.

"Hybrid?" Leonard questioned softly.

"My mother is human."

"That doesn't matter!" Jim shouted. "You know what, this is bullshit!" he said as he stood abruptly and left the room. Spock and Leonard watched, dumbfounded, at his outburst. Leonard looked back at Spock. He could see the beginnings of tears in the Vulcan's eyes. The brunette stood and rounded the desk. For some reason, he felt compelled to comfort the man and laid a hand, gently, on the side of his face. He was shocked when Spock leaned into the caress, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'll talk to him." he promised.

~x~x~x~

When Leonard entered their room, he saw Jim laying on his back on the bed, hands behind his head. Leonard threw his jacket on the other bed.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he asked, voice raised. Jim sighed loudly.

"I don't know!" he said in exasperation. "I just freaked, okay?! I mean, can you imagine, _me_ a dad? Haven't exactly had the best roll models." Leonard sat down beside Jim and rested his hand on his thigh.

"Actually, yes, I can imagine you being a dad. I see it in you every time you're with Joanna." Jim sat up and looked Leonard in the eye.

"Really?" he asked, eyes watering.

"Yeah. That kid loves you. _I_ love you." Jim surged up and hugged Leonard around the neck.

"I love you, too, Bones." he murmured. Leonard smiled softly and pulled Jim away from him so he could look him in the eye.

"Now, about Spock." he began. "You really upset him." Jim gave Leonard an incredulous look.

"I thought you said that Vulcans were walking computers who didn't feel." Leonard sighed.

"Yeah yeah. While you were busy yelling, I was paying attention to _him_. He was hurt, damn near crying when I left." Jim looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked. Leonard nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, I don't know about you, but I seem to have developed quite the soft spot for the hobgoblin. He needs us, Jim. No matter how much he thinks he can, he can't do this alone." Jim thought about it for a moment before nodding at Leonard.

"You're right. I overreacted. We need to talk to him again."

~x~x~x~

Spock was back in his apartment that afternoon. He was sipping a glass of hot tea at the dining room table when there was a knock at the front door. Spock gracefully rose from his seat and answered the door. When it opened, he was shocked to find none other than Leonard and Jim standing on the other side. Jim, for his part, looked ashamed and Leonard grabbed his arm, dragging him inside the apartment when Spock stepped out of the way. The two men sat down on the sofa in the living area.

"Would you like something to drink?" Spock asked, calm on the outside, but very nervous on the inside.

"No, thank you." Leonard spoke up. Spock nodded slightly and sat in the chair by the sofa.

"To what do I owe this visit?" the Vulcan asked placidly. Leonard looked at Jim expectantly.

"Jimmy here has something to say to you." The blond was wringing his hands, nervous energy rolling off of him in waves. Jim looked up, blue eyes looking directly into brown.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. I was out of line and shouldn't have yelled at you." he said sincerely. Spock just stared for a moment, not quite believing what he was hearing. This was the last thing he expected this conversation to be about when he opened the door to reveal the two men standing on his doorstep. "C'mon, say something." Spock snapped himself out of his stupor at Jim's voice.

"I accept your apology." he said, inclining his head slightly. A brilliant smile lit up Jim's face and Spock couldn't help but stare.

"Great! So, what are we gonna do about this?" Jim asked, nodding his head at Spock's stomach. Spock looked down and then back up at Jim and Leonard.

"As I stated before, neither one of you has to take part in either of our lives." Leonard started shaking his head vehemently.

"No deal." he said. "I know what it's like to have a kid and not get to see her as often as I want. Can you imagine what it would be like to have a kid and not get to be part of it's life at all?" When Leonard stopped, Jim piped up before Spock could speak.

"Yeah, Bones is right. We helped make this kid and we'll help raise it." he said resolutely. Spock just stared at the two men. He never expected this would ever happen. The fact that they _wanted_ to be part of the baby's life nearly drove Spock to tears. This was going to be quite an emotional pregnancy, he decided.


	5. Chapter 5

My New Year's resolution: Finish my previously unfinished fics!

When Spock opened the door to leave his apartment for the Academy the next morning, he was shocked to run straight into Leonard, who was scowling and clutching a drink in his hand trying not to spill it. Beside him, Jim reached out to steady Spock, laughing at both of them. Leonard muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he righted himself.

"Well, good morning to you, too." he grouched.

"I apologize. I was unaware you were there." Spock responded. Leonard just shook his head.

"Here, I brought you this." he handed the cup to Spock. The green liquid inside didn't appear or smell very appetizing.

"What is it?" Jim took it upon himself to respond for Leonard.

"Some kind of nasty health drink Bones always tries to force on people." Leonard huffed and hit Jim on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey!" Jim glared over at the man.

"It's a drink that contains all the nutrients you need to make a habit of consuming if this is going to be a healthy pregnancy." Spock quirked a brow in amusement, taking the proffered cup. Jim grimaced, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. Spock sniffed the drink lightly, controlling his reaction to the putrid smell. He felt he would regret this. Lifting the cup to his mouth, he drank. He immediately began choking on the disgusting liquid. Jim began laughing. "Told you!" he exclaimed. Once Spock's coughing fit was over, he looked at Leonard.

"Are you attempting to poison me?" he asked lightly. Leonard just glared. There was no real heat in it.

"Well, excuse me for tryin' to keep you healthy."

Spock found he enjoyed the light banter they kept up all the way to the Academy. It was, dare he say it, fun. He felt a lightness he hadn't felt in weeks. Maybe this could work, after all. He may not have all of these two men, but at least he had some of them.

When they arrived at the Academy, Jim and Leonard insisted that they were going to walk Spock all the way to his office. Along the way, they ran into Nyota. She stared at them for a moment before greeting them.

"Professor Spock." Spock inclined his head.

"Cadet Uhura."

"How are you feeling?" Spock blushed lightly at the mention of his previous weakness.

"Well, thank you." Her eyes turned to the other two.

"What are you two idiots doing?" she asked, playfully. Spock looked between the three of them. It made sense that three incredibly bright people would hang out together. What didn't make sense was the fact that someone like Nyota Uhura would hang out with someone like Jim Kirk. While going through Jim and Leonard's files, he had hacked into Jim's criminal record. The crimes were petty, but still. He didn't envision someone as straight-laced as Nyota to hang around with a criminal. Well, it wasn't like Spock, either. He hadn't known Jim long, but he could already tell that the man was an exemplary human being. He knew that the crimes had likely been the result of an under-stimulated mind. By the time Spock pulled himself from his thoughts, Nyota had left.

"What were you zoning out about?" Leonard asked, brow cocked up.

"Nothing." Spock mumbled.

The three made the rest of their way to Spock's office in silence. Once there, Leonard set Spock's bag, which he had insisted on carrying for him, on the desk. Spock sat in his desk chair.

"As you can see, I have made it safely to my office. You are going to be late for your classes, gentlemen." Spock said, primly. Jim just grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah." he said. Leonard turned to leave the office, waving at Spock as he left. Jim, on the other hand, approached the desk, sitting on the corner. "See ya later, yeah?" he asked. Spock's lips twitched upward and he nodded.

"Yes." he confirmed. Jim leaned over the desk and captured Spock's lips in a gentle kiss that made the Vulcan's ears turn green. Leonard watched from outside the doorway and smiled.

~x~x~x~

To say that Jim was having a difficult time concentrating in his classes was an understatement. His thoughts kept drifting to a certain Vulcan and this new relationship he and Leonard were embarking on. He liked Spock. He really did. Jim hoped that this worked out and Spock would agree to join their relationship. The blonde had never really desired for a permanent third party to be added to the mix, but, with Spock, he yearned for it. He was well aware that, at the moment, Spock simply wished for them to be a part of his life, but Jim was hoping to change that soon.

"Spill it, Jimmy." Gaila whispered from next to him. She was smirking and twirling a strand of bright, red hair around her finger. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing's up. Why would anything be up?" he asked nervously. Her eyes lit up as she grinned. Of course, Jim had to be stuck in class next to the biggest gossip in school. It seemed as though the girl thrived on rumors. There was no way in hell that Jim was going to tell her anything. Not when Vulcans were such private people. "I swear, it's nothing, Gaila." he sighed. Gaila pouted and turned her eyes to the front of the class.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Jimmy."

"Not anything that I don't want the rest of the Academy to know." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hurt!" the Orion said melodramatically. Someone at the front of the classroom cleared their throat. Of course, it was the instructor, who was currently glaring at the two of them.

"Anything wrong, Miss Vro? Mister Kirk?" he asked. Jim put on his most charming grin and replied smugly.

"Nothing at all, sir."

~x~x~x~

Leonard was going about his rounds with practiced ease. He was content with the turn of events and everyone around him could tell the drastic difference from the day before. So much so, that M'Benga approached him to find out what had happened.

"Why aren't you bugging me about Professor Spock anymore?" he asked, raising a brow. Leonard just smiled mysteriously.

"Doctor patient confidentiality, right?"

"That didn't seem to matter to you yesterday." Leonard just smirked and walked off. M'Benga stood there for a moment, brain trying to catch up with the conversation that he just had with his colleague. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He jogged to catch up with Leonard. "You know?!" he hissed, blown away at the thought that Spock, of all people, would open up to someone with something so private. Leonard turned and shushed him, glaring.

"Now, I don't want it gettin' around the whole academy!"

"How do you know? Why would he tell you? I thought the only person he would tell would be the..." M'Benga trailed off, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "You?!" was all he was able to get out.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." Leonard said, smirking. He walked off, leaving M'Benga with his mouth hanging open.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the day, Spock decided to send out an invitation for dinner. He planned what he would make while eagerly awaiting his guests' replies. He decided he would make a traditional Terran Italian dish and made a list of all the ingredients he would need to stop and pick up on his way home from the Academy. Two consecutive beeps drew him from his planning and a smile came to his lips at the responses, both emphatically positive.

~x~x~x~

Jim was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He was trying to find an outfit to wear to Spock's that night. Leonard came out of the bathroom, a plume of steam following him, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing Jim at the closet, he picked up a random shirt and chucked it at the back of the blonde's head.

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed, turning around. When he saw Leonard, he smirked. "Hey." he said again, this time in a flirty tone of voice.

"Don't think about it. We've got somewhere to be, remember." Jim frowned, then brightened up again.

"What do you think is for dinner?" he asked, finally picking out something to wear. Leonard shrugged and dropped his towel, pulling on a pair of underwear as Jim pulled on a pair of dark pants. They were the pants that perfectly showcased all of his assets. Feeling competitive, Leonard dressed in his best outfit. The one he wore when Jim would drag him out to nightclubs. They both stood and stared at each other for a moment, once they were ready, and Jim rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, let's go!" he said, all anxious energy.

~x~x~x~

Spock was too busy cooking to get too incredibly nervous. He was stirring a pot of noodles when his head began to swim. Feeling a sudden bout of dizziness and nausea, he pulled a bar stool over to the stove so that he could sit and cook. Not understanding why he suddenly felt so bad, Spock ignored it and continued cooking dinner. He jumped slightly, startled, when the doorbell rang. Standing swiftly, which wasn't such a good idea, he realized, when he began swaying on his feet, he took tentative steps towards the door. The doorbell rang again before he was able to make it to the front door and open it. His face darkened with green at the sight that greeted him. Leonard and Jim stood in the hallway, both clad in dark, form-hugging jeans. Jim was wearing a dark blue shirt, that brought out his eyes, and Leonard was wearing a deep crimson one with the top few buttons undone. Spock blushed even darker before another bout of dizziness hit him and he lost his balance. Leonard reached forward and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Damn, I know we're hot, but try to stay upright." Jim said jokingly. Leonard shot him a look, leading Spock over to the couch that sat in front of the vid screen. Spock struggled slightly, mumbling about the food. He wasn't able to do much, however, because he was in the midst of the biggest dizzy spell he'd had all night.

"It's alright. Jim and I are more than capable of finishing dinner." Spock let the rumble of Leonard's chest soothe him. It was then that he realized just how close they were. Leonard was sitting against the arm of the couch with Spock held against his chest. He was smoothing down Spock's hair with one hand and rummaging through the bag he brought with the other. Spock closed his eyes, willing the lightheadedness to go away.

"Bones is right. I'll go check on the food now." the blonde said, walking into the kitchen. Leonard finally pulled out a tricorder and ran it over Spock's body. He sighed in frustration.

"You're not getting enough nutrients. Have you been following the plan I gave you?" Leonard was, of course, speaking about the special dietary plan he had given Spock. He was supposed to consume a very large amount of vitamins and nutrients to correct the imbalance that led to his previous fainting. Spock had followed that plan to the letter, though he had only had it for a couple of days.

"Yes. I have followed it perfectly." he murmured. Leonard's chest was warm and nice. Spock felt content and quite sleepy.

"Hey now, no falling asleep." he said, jiggling the Vulcan gently. Leonard pulled out his communicator and dialed M'Benga. When the man answered, Leonard asked him a question.

"Wanna come over for dinner?"

~x~x~x~

Leonard had explained what had happened to Spock to M'Benga. The man had brought his own equipment and Spock was currently hooked up to different machines and laying on the couch. Leonard and M'Benga sat on the floor beside him, examining the readouts, and Jim was still cooking in the kitchen.

"Everything's normal, McCoy. I'm just seeing a nutritional imbalance." he said, fiddling with one of the machines. "Let's just check on things with an ultrasound." Spock began to lift his shirt only to have Leonard shoo his hands away and lift it for him, soft fingers trailing behind the material. Spock blushed and looked away from the two doctors as cold gel was dolloped onto his stomach. M'Benga pulled out his portable ultrasound machine. Everything was silent for a moment until M'Benga let out a 'hm'.

"Well, _that_ explains things." he turned the screen to Leonard, who paled. Spock's brows furrowed in concern at the reaction.

"Jim!" Leonard called. Once Jim had arrived in the room, Leonard looked at him and Spock. "It's twins."


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the brevity. I wanted to get something up, but have run into writer's block.

"T-twins?" Jim asked, stunned. Spock looked back and forth between Leonard and Jim, eyes wide. It was hard for him to imagine having one child, now he was having _two_? Leonard nodded at Jim's question.

"Wanna see?" he asked. Jim wiped his hands on the small towel he had carried from the kitchen and rushed over. Spock, who had yet to see the ultrasound, looked at the small screen as well. M'Benga moved the wand over Spock's stomach and two tiny blobs appeared. Jim's eyes softened as he stared.

"Wow." he whispered. "When can we do a DNA test?" he murmured to Leonard. M'Benga, who had heard the question, was shocked.

"Wait, I thought they were yours, McCoy." he said. Leonard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, ya see-" M'Benga cut him off with a raised hand.

"You know what, I don't want to know." He then turned to Spock, who had yet to take his eyes off of the ultrasound screen. "What do you think, daddy?" he asked. Spock looked up at him then, unshed tears glossing over his eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times, without sound, before he was able to answer.

"I cannot believe that I am having twins. I will, however, make it work." he said calmly. Jim grinned at him and Leonard quirked a smile. After a moment of deep thought, Spock turned to M'Benga.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Doctor?" he asked.

~x~x~x~

After dinner, M'Benga had to take his leave. After he was gone, Leonard and Jim began to clean up the kitchen. Spock protested, saying he could do it himself, but they refused to listen. Spock sat, quietly, on the couch as he listened to the light clinking of dishes. He thought about what lay ahead for the three of them. Were they prepared for all that fatherhood entailed? Well, Spock had to remind himself, Leonard was already a father. Still, the way he talked, he wanted to have a much more active role in the life of the twins. How were they all going to balance their careers at Starfleet with being the parents of twins? Spock was scheduled to leave Earth as soon as the Enterprise was ready for missions. What would become of all of them and the children? Spock was beginning to feel anxious. He was prone to over-thinking things and this was no different. Spock was drawn from his thoughts by a voice.

"What's the matter?" It was Jim. The man came into the room and bounced down onto the couch beside him.

"Nothing." Spock responded. Jim narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan. He reached up and rubbed a finger down the creases between Spock's eyebrows.

"Know what these are?" When Spock just sat silently, Jim continued. "They're worry lines. They form when you're stressed." Spock's brow furrowed and Jim pointed. "Because you do that. So, what's wrong?"

"We are all destined for space on our career paths. How are we going to handle children?" Jim smiled at him then. It was a soft smile.

"We'll make it work, Spock. I don't know how, but we will. It's not unheard of to have a family on a starship, ya know."

"I am aware. However, would we be able to ensure their safety." Jim huffed out a laugh.

"We can't even ensure their safety on Earth. Spock, we'll take care of them, we will. There will be danger, sure, but there's danger everywhere, not just in space." Jim reached out a hand and stroked the side of Spock's face. "Don't worry." he whispered as he leaned in and gently kissed Spock.


	8. Chapter 8

Spock jerked back from the kiss and Jim immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I thought-" he was cut off when Spock's lips returned to his. The kiss deepened and Jim let out a small moan. They finally had to break apart for air.

"It is I who should apologize." Spock mumbled. "I was merely surprised by your move, not adverse to it." Jim smiled brighter than Spock had ever seen. The blonde was about to speak again, but looked behind Spock instead. Before he was able to turn around, Spock felt two warm arms surround his shoulders. Large hands splayed on his chest and a chin rested on his head. He heard a deep chuckle when he reached up and clasped a hand in his.

"Glad we're finally on the same page." Leonard said into a pointed ear. Spock blushed when a shiver went down his spine as the breath ghosted over his ear. Leonard turned his head to share a look with Jim, who leaned over and began to kiss along Spock's neck. Spock gasped at the sensation and leaned back further into Leonard, who began to explore Spock's chest with his hands. Spock let out an embarrassing moan when Jim's mouth moved to his ear. Leonard's hands glided underneath Spock's shirt and began to pull it over his head. What these two men were doing to him felt _good_ and he felt himself begin to harden at their ministrations. He wondered for a moment if this was right. If this was what he truly wanted. He decided that, yes, he really wanted this. These two men were the fathers of his children. He also couldn't deny that he was insanely attracted to them. He was pulled from his thoughts when a warm hand began to undo his pants and slip inside. Spock let out a filthy moan as that hand wrapped around his member. Jim sucked on his clavicle for a moment before moving to a nipple. Spock threw his head back into Leonard and groaned at the double stimulation.

"Bed. Now." Leonard ground out. The three of them tumbled into bed and immediately set upon ridding themselves of all their clothes. Once they were all naked, Jim and Leonard got Spock under them like they had before. Spock let out a sudden yell as his member was engulfed in wet heat. Looking down, he saw a blonde head bobbing up and down. Spock let his head fall to the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, mouth hanging open in pleasure. Leonard just stared at the two for a moment. He was blown away by their beauty. And they were both his.

Since Jim was the most exposed, Leonard kissed his way down his back and moved behind him. He opened the bottle he had taken out of Jim's pocket before they were discarded. The horndog was always ready for sex. He poured some of the contents onto his fingers and moved them to Jim's opening. He inserted one finger and Jim's responding moan shot vibrations straight through to Spock, who mewled at the feeling. Leonard and Jim both smiled at the sound. While Leonard was working Jim open, he passed the lube to his blonde partner and watched with hungry eyes as Jim began slowly preparing Spock. Jim grunted at Spock's tightness. With his other hand, he rubbed Spock's stomach.

"Relax." he said gently. Spock nodded and took a breath. This was different than the first time they slept together. Then, he had been extremely relaxed due to the effects of the chemicals from the lab. Now, however, he was nervous and uptight. He tried his best to relax and, finally, Jim was able to freely slide a finger into the Vulcan.

Once Jim and Spock were sufficiently prepared, Leonard, first, slid into Jim, who then slid into Spock. Both stilled for a moment before setting a gentle pace, at first. Moans got louder as prostates were hit and the pace picked up until it was punishing. Gasps, sighs, and moans crescendoed as all three crashed over the edge into ecstasy.

~x~x~x~

The next morning, Spock awoke, warmed on both sides by the bodies of Leonard and Jim. He noticed that it was the warmest he'd been since he left Vulcan. Their hands were laced with each other across his stomach and both were breathing into his neck. Spock thought he would like to wake up like this every morning. Spock could lay there and bask in the warmth forever. Unfortunately, his bladder had other ideas. He tried to shimmy free of his lovers' hold, but was unable to. Leonard's hand left Jim's and his arm tightened around Spock's middle. Leonard grunted before he opened his eyes.

"Mornin'" he slurred. Spock stared for a moment, waiting for the man to fully wake up. Once hazel eyes were on him, he spoke.

"I am in need of the restroom." he murmured.

"Well, why didn't you wake us up, darlin'?" Spock blushed green as Leonard leaned over him to smack Jim on the back of the head.

"Ow! I'm up!" he yelled. As soon as Jim was rubbing his head instead of clasping Spock, the Vulcan darted for the bathroom. "What was that about?" Jim asked, looking at Leonard, who just smiled.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go."

~x~x~x~

Once they were all dressed for work and classes, they left the apartment and headed for the academy. At the school, they went their separate ways, Leonard making sure Spock had the vitamin hypos he would need for the day. Afterward, Jim and Leonard met up with their group of friends in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Well, well, where have you boys been?" Gaila asked, a smirk gracing her painted, red lips. They both had a bad feeling about that smirk, but it wasn't until Jim looked at Nyota, who's face was in her hands, that he began to get an uneasy feeling.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chekov started giggling and Nyota's shoulders were shaking, he was positive she _wasn't_ crying. Gaila's smirk widened _._

"A little birdie told me that you two walked a certain instructor to school two mornings in a row." Jim turned scarlet and Leonard scowled at the table of their snickering friends. They both sat down with their trays before Leonard spoke.

"Who told you that?" he asked gruffly. Gaila grinned, eyes flitting to Nyota, who's head was still in her hands.

"Guilty." the woman said, raising a hand from her face. Everyone could tell that she was trying, valiantly, to keep the laughter inside.

"The hell, Ny? You know Gaila's the biggest gossip on campus." Jim said, a grin coming to his face when Gaila let out an indignant 'Hey!'.

"Anyway." Leonard cut in. "It's none of y'all's business."

"Oh, come on. You can tell us anything." Nyota pleaded. Chekov and Sulu nodded vehemently in agreement. Jim shook his head.

"Maybe later." he said. He knew he couldn't tell his friends until he had permission from Spock. The Vulcan was such a private person. The group finished their breakfast, talking amicably amongst each other.

~x~x~x~

Leonard was in the infirmary doing his rounds when he got the call. Seeing that it was Jocelyn, he went to a quiet corner of the room. His heart began pounding. His first thought that something might be wrong with Joanna.

"Hello?" he said, answering the comm.

"Leonard." came the cold reply. Leonard rolled his eyes, panic gone.

"What do you need? I'm at work." Jocelyn sighed in irritation before she answered.

"I got married."

"So?"

"We're going on a honeymoon and there's no one to watch Jo. Can you take her for two weeks?"

"Sure." Leonard attempted to sound nonchalant, but elation ran through him at the prospect of getting to spend some time with his daughter.

~x~x~x~

At the end of the day, Leonard barged into his dorm room, causing Jim to jump.

"Geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jim paused when he took a good look at his lover's face. Leonard was positively beaming.

"What is it?"

"I get to have Jojo for two weeks!"


End file.
